


S15E13 新世界

by guanzhaoying



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Top Dean Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanzhaoying/pseuds/guanzhaoying
Summary: 来自另一个世界的Sam和Dean兄弟
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 9





	S15E13 新世界

Sam和Dean的世界毁灭了，父亲开着车在前面带路，但是空间维度如何能由得他们把握，与父亲的车失散后，他们来到了据说是上帝最喜爱的主世界。  
Sam皱皱眉，抱怨道“上帝可真没品位。”  
从有钱人到穷人只需要毁灭一个世界就可以做到了，多简单啊，Sam和Dean只得重操旧业，正确说是John的旧业，Sam的好头脑使得他在伪装成另一对兄弟俩的时候，用电脑轻松的搞来了两张随便刷的信用卡，据他所说这卡是来自一位富豪包养的大学生的，多久才能发现这就要看他们之间可以维持多久的关系了。  
“Sam，看看这里有好多这样的视频。”随着一阵暧昧的音乐响起，dean将电脑转向Sam，让他看另一对兄弟里的哥哥最喜欢的影片。  
Sam不赞同的看着自己的哥哥，忽然说，“你还记得你22岁的时候，被我撞见在旅馆里使用付费频道看A片吗？”  
dean翻了个白眼，说：“当然记得，你还要挟告诉爸爸，但实际上，我们俩都清楚你只是在嫉妒我在看长着完美大胸的女人而不是看你。”  
“我那会儿只是担心你的钱而已。”Sam放下手中的酒瓶，走到离哥哥非常近的距离，跨过一条腿坐在dean身上，“但你却把我拖上了床。”  
Sam将手臂搭在哥哥肩膀上，“你才是那个性欲高涨的混蛋……”话音结束在两人亲密的接吻当中。  
一个缠绵又热烈的吻结束后，dean的手已经不老实的伸进弟弟刚换的衬衫里，抚摸着养尊处优的弟弟柔嫩的皮肤，“你以为你第一次进入青春期梦里喊的是谁的名字我没有听见吗？”  
他将手抽了出来，抓着桌子用力一推，屁股下的椅子在作用力下撤退了一截距离，Sam便了然的向后挪了一下，跪在dean双腿间，眼神得意的看着dean，接着张嘴用牙齿咬着拉链将dean逐渐硬起来的阴茎放了出来。弹出来的时候打在了Sam的嘴唇上，但他无意躲开，反而张嘴熟练的将前端含进了嘴里。  
他抬头舔弄吞吐着，灵巧的舌头伺候的阴茎又涨大一分，硕大的顶端在口中抽插着，阴茎上布满了晶亮的唾液，Sam轻轻扭着下半身，那里还穿戴整齐着，但是他自己清楚被裤子包裹着的里面，穴内已经自发的流淌出爱液滋润自己。  
“啊……”dean感觉快要高潮了，于是伸手想要抓着Sam的头发，手刚碰上去便被一巴掌用力拍开，酥爽的阴茎也离开了温暖的口腔。  
“不准碰我的头发！”Sam指责道。  
“好好好！你快点！”dean抬了抬臀，晃着自己的阴茎示意弟弟继续。  
Sam这才重新去含入阴茎，这次他更深的将哥哥的阴茎吞入更深，几次喉咙的挤压之后，终于射了出来。  
“这才是我的乖孩子，把嘴张开。”dean命令道，Sam张嘴，一半的精液已经咽了下去，红嫣的舌上布满了白色的精液，dean将两根手指插进Sam嘴里，模仿着性器在里面戳弄着，然后把手抽了出来，拍了拍弟弟早就饥渴难耐的屁股。  
Sam立刻聪明的知道dean要他做什么，他很快将衣服脱尽，转过身，他还在地上跪着，但是屁股高高翘起，一双手将臀掰开，邀请着dean。  
dean伸手将Sam早已肿胀的阴茎握住，一边撸动着，一边将自己还滴着精液的阴茎插进紧致的骚穴里。  
一进入便开始用力的抽查，Sam不得不松开掰着自己的手松开去撑在地面上，身子被dean撞的前后摇晃。  
Sam早已熟悉dean的手段，没几下就被撸着高潮，高潮后的余韵使快感加倍，骚穴里全都是淫水与精液，紧紧嘬着dean的阴茎，长久被忽视的胸膛忽然有一只手摸上去，揉着一个奶子用力的捏，骚穴随着这样的玩弄反而疯狂的紧缩，Sam被快感逼迫到说不出话来，只好大声淫叫着。  
dean低吼一声，将阴茎顶到最深的地方，射出自己的精液，缓了口气，慢慢的将自己抽了出来。  
他扳过弟弟的身子，整个人压了上去，两个人交换了一个性事结束的亲吻。

后来兄弟俩找到一辆黑色的雪佛兰，开出去兜了一圈，并且大胆的在野外胡搞了一通，不过这都是另一件事了……


End file.
